


Unconditional

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 08/02/2006 for Inell on LJ.  Two years into the war – the twins have been protecting Hermione for the past year.





	Unconditional

The twins pushed Hermione into the cupboard roughly, Fred’s hand flying up to cover her lips as George pressed her firmly against the wooden panels to hold her still.

Holding the door open minutely, Fred pressed his forehead to hers whispering, “For once, don’t argue. Stay here and remain silent.” Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he dipped to capture her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue languishing over hers with a soft moan. Pulling back, he met her eyes in the dim light and she nodded sadly. He glanced at his twin and tilted his head at the door.

George nodded and, turning back to the short witch by his side, slid his arms around her, parting her lips with his in a rough kiss that left her breathless. Easing back, he whispered against her flush lips. “Silent, please. We will come back for you but we have to go out there knowing you are safe.”

“Promise.” She implored softly, desperately, gripping his arm with her small hand. Fred turned now, pulling the door closed momentarily and the twins slid their arms around her from each side to whisper a single word in each ear before they slipped out the door into the darkness beyond. “Promised.”

The roar of shouted hexes and hurtling fireballs gradually filled the silence as the battle beyond the fragile wooden compartment raged long into the night. Many times, a cry of pain nearby made the young woman rush to the door frantically, only to stand frozen in place, hand on the clasp unmoving as the words of the twins throbbed in her head. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away each time, snatching her hand back as if it were on fire, her lips soundlessly mouthing a single word over and over in mantra. “Promised.”

Some time after dawn broke, the loud shouts finally died away to be replaced by the soft whimpering of the pained and dying. Hermione shivered on the floorboards, hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked gently in the soft, damp darkness of the cupboard, waiting.

The door retched open finally, flooding the small hiding place with sunlight from the burning remains of what had once been a window. Glancing up with open fear, she gasped back a sob as the twins fell to their knees gathering her in a tight embrace. Their robes were tattered and smelt sharply of burnt cloth and smoke. Pulling back, she ran her hands over their faces in undisguised relief until a sob burst forth from her lips and tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Shhh.” George soothed, rocking her gently as Fred stroked her hair.

“We’re okay, love.” Fred reassured the small witch. “We promised, didn’t we?”

George nodded. “We always keep our promises, baby. You know that. Now come on, let’s go home.”

Standing, the twins pulled her to her feet and clasping arms behind her back, side-by-side apparated them all to the kitchen of the small cottage they shared. The modest, homey décor belied the ludicrousy of the scene they just left and, not for the first time, the trio embraced shakily in soft, nervous laughter.

“Did it work?” Hermione asked timidly, almost dreading the answer, her arms hugging the twins tightly.

Fred kissed the top of her head softly. “It worked, love, just like you said it would. It was brilliant. We countered every death hex thrown at us. All of us.”

The young witch glanced sharply up at them both and George was smiled as he continued where Fred had left off. “Harry, Ron, Dad, Mum, us… Baby, every single Phoenix survived tonight because of your work.”

“But I heard cries… god, I was frantic that you… that you both were…” She broke off, unable to put words to the horrific fears that had raced through her mind those long hours in her hiding place, fears that had torn at her without mercy.

Gentle fingertips under her chin urged her to meet Fred’s gaze. Dropping delicate kisses on her forehead, he spoke firmly. “We’re right here, love. There’s nothing to be sad for now.”

Tilting her head to him, George pressed his soft lips to her forehead. “We know what we asked of you wasn’t fair, baby, but we aren’t sorry for it. It’s our job.”

Pushing away from the counter, Hermione took each of the tall redheads by the hand and lead them out of the kitchen, across the sun-drenched living room and up the stairs to their now enormous bedroom suite. The twins had knocked down the walls between their own bedrooms soon after she moved in, at her request. The resulting architecture made for an enormous master suite and bath that Hermione had tastefully decorated in a strong, masculine tone with large leather chairs and dark mahogany furniture.

Now she slipped their ragged and torn robes from their shoulders, murmuring softly. “Shower and bed, you two. I’m sure the Order will want to meet later and you both must be exhausted. A hot shower and long nap is in order.”

Slipping a hand into her thick brown hair, Fred pulled her into a deep kiss as George slid her robe off, tucking her hair back from her neck before bending his head to lay hungry kisses against her neck as they worked slowly in unison to remove her clothes.

Hermione gasped softly against Fred’s lips as George’s hands gently cupped her breasts from behind, his fingertips brushing softly together to gently roll the nipples between them. Fred pressed the opportunity to deepen the kiss as his hands slid up the back of her thighs to cup her bottom firmly, pushing his hardness against her stomach.

She moaned as the hard press of their cocks through the fabric of their jeans pushed gently against her flesh. Sliding her hands to Fred’s waist, she impatiently tugged off his belt and pushed his jeans down to let him step easily out of them, flipping them to a corner with a flick of his ankle before she pulled his T-shirt over his head. Turning smoothly between them, she met George in an equally deep kiss as she repeated her movements to divest him of his clothing as well.

Like impossible mirror images they stood beside her, tall, lean-muscled young men, their blazing red hair melting into soft strawberry blonde curls across their chests and groin. Years of Quidditch and brotherly roughhousing had lent a remarkable strength to their wizarding abilities and their clever ingenuity coupled with their unwavering stubbornness had turned them into top Death Eater hunters for the Order. Hermione smiled appreciatively at her lovers as they gave each other a saucy wink over her head, swooping on her suddenly and carrying her to the middle of their bed.

“Top.” George stated, sliding alongside her on the coverlet. Grinning like Cheshire Cat, Fred lifted her foot to his lips, murmuring delightedly, “Bottom”, as he began kissing and caressing his way up her legs while George kissed and nibbled his way down her ears and neck. The combined sensation of their strong, slim hands and soft, hot lips on her body set Hermione humming.

The lithe young woman gasped at the feather light touch of Fred’s hands on her inner thighs, parting her legs to settle comfortably between them, winking slyly up at her from above the smooth curve of her clean-shaven mound. Gently parting the pink folds, Fred lowered his head to lick lazily between them, circling her clit with soft laps while George captured her gasp in a slow, torturous kiss, his tongue winding against hers forcefully, his hands cupping her breasts, fingertips stroking and pinching her pert nipples.

The petite brunette arched off the bed, reaching to touch the twins but they worked in unison to press her firmly down again, clasping her hands in their own as they deftly redoubled their attentions to her body and it was not long before she was quivering, whimpering softly, “Please.” Only to pant with frustration as Fred eased himself down on the bed opposite George and turned her on her side as his twin retrieved a small bottle they kept on their nightstands. Squeezing a liberal amount into the palm of his hand, George stroked it onto his cock, panting lightly himself with desire as Fred parted her lips in a kiss, his long fingers stroking her clit with just enough pressure to keep her high but not enough to push her over. George pressed the tip of his hard cock against her bottom gently, slowly rocking past the tight ring within until he filled her completely and there he held himself, panting shallowly as Fred slipped his leg between hers, lifting hers to teasingly rub the head of his cock against her clit making her whimper before slipping slowly into her warmth. Pushing lightly as he let her adjust to the fullness until he, too, gasped as he filled her completely.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Hermione turned her head to kiss George as the twins began to pump into her body alternately. Each rested a hand her hips, holding her perfectly still as they pounded harder and harder, moaning her name. George slipped his free hand between them to stroke her clit as Fred cupped and suckled her breasts.

Grasping a fistful of her long, brown hair in his hand, Fred pulled her head back and whispered raggedly against her throat. “Cum for us, love.” George nipped at the sensitive joint where her neck and shoulder met, thrusting deeply into her as he moaned, “Cum for us, baby” as he pinched her clit firmly and she arched between them, shuddering into her orgasm as the twins squeezed their eyes shut in concentration, thrusting desperately into her as she rode out the waves until first George, then Fred cried out in release, feverishly stroking her body.

Sated, the twins eased themselves alternative from her body to curl against her, Fred pulling Hermione into the curve of his body, her head on his chest as George curled against her back, his arm splayed across her shoulder as Fred shakily stroked her hair from her contented face.

As they sank into sleep, the petite witch shivered against the cool air of the room and Fred languidly reached across to his nightstand, picking up his wand and light the fireplace in the corner with a flick of his wrist. He lay there, feeling her warm sleeping breath against his skin, watching the shadows dance across their combined bodies as the fire leapt to life warming the room. He felt her soft lips curl into a smile as his twin let out a gentle sigh in his sleep.

Fred watched the flames dance and brushed his fingertips absently across the silken skin of her shoulders with a small, mischievous smile but his wand remained in his hand and the smile left his eyes as his gaze turned to the window. An hour later, he felt George stir and reach sleepily for his own wand before pulling the sleeping young woman onto his own chest as Fred settled against the curve of her back and drifted off to sleep, leaving his twin to watch over them.

As he let exhaustion overtake him, Fred thought again on how the unlikely trio had come to this point, remembering darkly the day the war had come to their shop when they were attacked by a group of Death Eaters in broad daylight. The twins had managed to hold them off until the Order apparated into the shop beside them but they had lost their composure later, when they found the broken and twisted body of their shop girl, Sebbie. They had closed the shop that very day, grimly taking up full time duties with the Order as hunters until, weeks later, their mother popped in on them.

With all the unapologetic determination every mother possesses, she had demanded they protect Hermione. Four Aurors had lost their lives when Hermione’s laboratory had been attacked while she was working. She had barely survived, and after spending a week in the hospital, Molly knew only one course remained. Falling back on the old magic protection that family provided, she entrusted the petite witch to her sons care.

George’s gaze fell on the bedside clock and he gently shook the petite woman awake before tapping Fred awake as well. “Shower and breakfast, yeah, before the meeting.”

Stretching languidly, his bedmates nodded in agreement and it wasn’t long before they were in a full-blown pillow fight all the way into the shower. Loud laughter filled the cottage as the trio began their day together as they had for over a year, embracing life, joy and love unconditionally.


End file.
